The present invention relates generally to improvements for a rhinestone kit for decorating, preferably fingernails, but also other selected sites on the person or on clothing, in which more particularly, the improvements facilitate the positioning and/or placement of the rhinestone(s) on the selected display site. The diminutive size and lightweight of a rhinestone gives rise to handling difficulties in transporting the rhinestone from a supply to a display site, as well as other drawbacks which the improvements address and effectively obviate, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
Likening a rhinestone to a fragile article such as a soft contact lens, it is instructive to study what is disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,370 for xe2x80x9cSoft Contact Lens Manipulating Devicexe2x80x9d issued to Pomerantz on Jul. 28, 1998. The ""370 patent as well as all other known patents use a suction cup-type element made operative by a squeeze bulb to create a light vacuum to pick up and transport the soft contact lens to its site of use upon the cornea of a user""s eye. The diminutive size of a rhinestone disqualifies the use of a suction cup pick up and, even allowing for a significant scaling down of the suction cup to the size of the rhinestone, the rhinestone is, as is known by common experience, a display object that achieves its display value because of a faceted surface, and this type of surface will not properly respond to an applied vacuum. Also, to release the transported rhinestone at the display site necessitates, if a suction cup is used, a release of the vacuum, a requirement which is difficult to achieve with a rhinestone.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to decorate as part of a fashion trend difficult to handle rhinestones overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to transport a rhinestone preparatory to its placement at a selected display site and, to use to advantage, the prior preparation of the display site to cause release of the transported rhinestone and completion of the rhinestone display.